urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tanya Huff
Tanya Huff is the Author of the Victoria Nelson series. Website BloodTiesCentral - Tanya Huff About the Author Tanya Huff lives and writes in rural Ontario with her partner Fiona Patton. She has a degree in Radio and Television Arts from Ryerson University. She's written many novels, a Ravensloft book for TSR, and has three collections of short stories. Except for the Ravensloft book (Scholar of Decay) all her books are still in print and available -- don't let bookstores tell you they aren't. Several of her works have been nominated for the Aurora Award. She was on the jury for the 2000 Philip K. Dick Award. For eight years (1984-1992) she worked at Bakka, North America's oldest SF bookstore, managing it for part of that time. She writes the occassional book review for Toronto's Globe and Mail newspaper, not minding the fact it's only occassional because she just so damned pleased they're reviewing genre books at all. During 2000, she wrote regular columns for the Toronto magazine, Realms. Her greatest claim to fame is that she makes her living with mortgage, cars and cats, totally from writing and does no other work and has never received any kind of a grant -- although she will admit to cashing the Public Lending Rights check every year so it's not like she has any moral objections to taking government money. It's a great life. ~ Tanya Huff ~ FF * Full Bio: Goodreads | Tanya Huff Genres Urban Fantasy, Horror-UF, Detective UF, Humor UF, Fantasy, Sci-Fantasy, SciFi, Writing Style Her writing is technically proficient, her matter-of-fact prose capable of sustaining humor, pathos, philosophical reflection, drama and suspense. ~ Have Books will Review Series Genre Key: UF=Urban Fantasy, RUF=Romantic Urban Fantasy,YA-UF=Young Adult Urban Fantasy, SP=Steam Punk, UF-SF=Urban Fantasy/Sci-Fi, PA-UF=Post-Apocalyptic-UF, UF-Hor=Urban Fantasy-Horror, PNR=Paranormal Romance Other Writings Anthologies: * Hotter Than Hell (2008) — "Music Hath Charms", no series * Those Who Fight Monsters: Tales of Occult Detectives (2011) — "See Me", Tony Foster series (Tony Foster) * Many Bloody Returns (2007) — “Blood Wrapped”, Henry Fitzroy #8.5 (Henry, Vicki) * Girl's Guide to Guns and Monsters — "No Matter Where You Go" — Vicki Pettersson * Wild Side, The (2011) — ""Songs Sung Red" (Vicki, Mike) * Vampires: The Recent Undead (2011) — "No Matter Where You Go" (Vicki Nelson) Cover Artists & Contributors * Artist: John Jude Palencar (DAW Books) * Artist: Sam Hadley (Orbit) * Artist: Claudio Marinesco (DAW Books, 2014 reprint) Others: * Agent: Tanya Huff » JABberwocky Literary Agency Publishing Information *Tanya Huff - Penguin Books USA Awards Quotes * Tanya Huff Quotes (Author of Blood Price) ~ Goodreads See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links ~ list of UF websites See Category links at bottom of page External References Bibliography: * BloodTiesCentral - Tanya Huff ~ Author * Victoria Nelson series by Tanya Huff ~ Goodreads * Tanya Huff - Fantastic Fiction ~ FF * Victory Nelson, Investigator - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Blood Books Series ~ Shelfari * Victoria Nelson: Blood | Series | LibraryThing ~ LibraryThing * FictFact - Victoria Nelson series by Tanya Huff ~ FictFact * Tanya Huff - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb (author) * Tanya Huff ~ The Book Shelf - bibliography with art Series: *Vicki Nelson series by Tanya Huff ~ Goodreads *Tony Foster series by Tanya Huff ~ Goodreads *Henry Fitzroy series by Tanya Huff ~ Goodreads *BloodTiesCentral - Tanya Huff *Tanya Huff - Wikipedia Summaries: *SFF AUTHOR Tanya Huff | Fantasy Literature: Fantasy and Science Fiction Book and Audiobook Reviews **** *The SF Site: Tanya Huff Reading List *SS > book reviews > Tanya Huff Interviews: *Interview & Giveaway with Tanya Huff | The Book Pushers | Book Reviews | Book Chatter * Reviews: *Tanya Huff Reviews Cover art: *Tanya Huff Artist: *John Jude Palencar - Summary Bibliography *Sam Hadley - Summary Bibliography *Claudio Marinesco - Summary Bibliography Author: *BloodTiesCentral - Tanya Huff *Tanya Huff - Fanlore *Goodreads | Tanya Huff (Author of Blood Price) *Tanya Huff - Wikipedia *Live the Dream *Interview with Tanya Huff *The SF Site: Tanya Huff Reading List *Tanya Huff’s Valor Series ~ Ilona Andrews Community and Fan Sites: *Tanya Huff (TanyaHuff) on Twitter TV Show: *BloodTiesCentral - Tanya Huff *Blood Ties - Blood Ties Wiki Gallery of Book Covers 1. Blood Price (1991) .jpeg|1. Blood Price (1991 by DAW—Victoria Nelson series) by Tanya Huff—Art: John Jude Palencar|link=https://www.goodreads.com/series/43320-vicki-nelson 2. Blood Trail (Vicki Nelson #2) by Tanya Huff-Jude.jpg|2. Blood Trail (1992 by DAW—Victoria Nelson series) by Tanya Huff—Art: John Jude Palencar|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/762156.Blood_Trail 3. Blood Lines (1993 by DAW—Vicki Nelson #3) by Tanya Huff.jpg|3. Blood Lines (1993 by DAW—Victoria Nelson series) by Tanya Huff—Art: John Jude Palencar|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/762151.Blood_Lines 4. Blood Pact (1993—Vicki Nelson #4) by Tanya Huff.jpg|4. Blood Pact (1993 by DAW—Victoria Nelson series) by Tanya Huff—Art: John Jude Palencar|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/762148.Blood_Pact 5. Blood Debt (1997—Vicki Nelson #5) by Tanya Huff.jpeg|5. Blood Debt (1997—Victoria Nelson series) by Tanya Huff—Art: John Jude Palencar|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/762153.Blood_Debt The Blood Books, Volume 3.jpg|6. The Blood Books, Volume 3 (2006) Blood Debt and Blood Bank collection by Tanya Huff—Art by John Jude Palencar—Victoria Nelson series)|link=http://www.isfdb.org/cgi-bin/pl.cgi?85860 Blood Price (Vicki Nelson #1) by Tanya Huff.jpg|1. Blood Price (2004 by Little, Brown Young—Victoria Nelson series) by Tanya Huff|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/317121.Blood_Price Blood Trail (Vicki Nelson #2) by Tanya Huff.jpg|2. Blood Trail (2004 —Victoria Nelson series) by Tanya Huff|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/338122.Blood_Trail Blood Lines (Vicki Nelson #3) by Tanya Huff.jpg|3. Blood Lines (2004 —Victoria Nelson series) by Tanya Huff|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/338118.Blood_Lines Blood Pact (2004 by Brown—Vicki Nelson #4) by Tanya Huff.jpg|4. Blood Pact (2004 by Little Brown —Victoria Nelson series) by Tanya Huff|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/15705546-blood-pact Blood Debt (2004 Little brown—Vicki Nelson #5) by Tanya Huff.jpg|5. Blood Debt (2004 Little Brown —Victoria Nelson series) by Tanya Huff|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/338119.Blood_Debt 6. Blood Bank (Vicki Nelson #6) collection by Tanya Huff.jpg|6. Blood Bank (2008 by DAW —Victoria Nelson series) by Tanya Huff|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2348596.Blood_Bank Smoke and Shadows (Tony Foster #1) by Tanya Huff.jpg|1. Smoke and Shadows (2005—Tony Foster series) by Tanya Huff—Art: John Jude Palencar|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/338121.Smoke_and_Shadows Smoke and Mirrors (Tony Foster #2) by Tanya Huff.jpg|1. Smoke and Mirrors (2006—Tony Foster series) by Tanya Huff—Art: John Jude Palencar|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/176408.Smoke_and_Mirrors Smoke and Ashes (Tony Foster #3) by Tanya Huff.jpg|3. Smoke and Ashes (2007—Tony Foster series) by Tanya Huff—Art: John Jude Palencar—Art: John Jude Palencar|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/489718.Smoke_and_Ashes Summon the Keeper (1998).jpg|1. Summon the Keeper (1998—Keeper Chronicles series) by Tanya Huff|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/60738.Summon_the_Keeper The Second Summoning (Keeper Chronicles #2) by Tanya Huff.jpg|2. The Second Summoning (2001—Keeper Chronicles series) by Tanya Huff|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/89628.The_Second_Summoning Long Hot Summoning (Keeper Chronicles #3) by Tanya Huff.jpg|3. Long Hot Summoning (2003—Keeper Chronicles series) by Tanya Huff|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/338117.Long_Hot_Summoning Category:Authors Category:Canadian Authors